


An 8-bit love story.

by Javanut123



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javanut123/pseuds/Javanut123





	An 8-bit love story.

It was a slow day at the Isla Paradiso Hotel, Bar, and Spa. The normally raucous, rambunctious, and rowdy guests and Head of Entertainment were either sleeping in, chill, or in the Head's case, passed out hungover. The owner of Isla fixed his nametag, bearing the name Jerry, and sat on the front desk. Jerry closed his eyes as he yawned and watched the tv in the lobby while the man behind the desk began to work on customer and guest information ordering. As the man worked, his tag glinted the name Shawn. The co-head of Food and drink, Taylor, was busy thinking about her breakfast she was about to have as soon as they finished on the griddle. "Pancakes~" she giggled to herself. She sat down after sliding the pancakes from the griddle onto her plate and picked up her fork. As she lifted one of the soft, fluffy, golden-brown pancakes to her mouth a heavily accented soft voice called her name. "Pixel~?" called Lily. Pixel chuckled and sighed to herself as she patted the large stack of pancakes. "Ill be back for you later." she whispered to the pancakes as she stood up and straightened. "Yes Lily~?" she called out, adding a waver to her voice to tease the Succubus and her partner in her job, Lily. The slim currently redheaded succubus walked with a swing of her hips every step, her breasts bouncing as she smiled at Pixel flirtatiously, her body clad only in a bikini, and her lips painted with a soft red lipstick. The brown-haired and slender Pixel stood and glanced to her friend, immediately a soft and faint pink blush crawled onto her face as she noticed the attire, and was swiftly pulled into a tight hug that pushed her head in-between Lily's breasts. Pixel blushed darker as she felt the pillow like flesh push against her face. "Hiya Love." chirped Lily as she squeezed Pixel tightly, her warm skin gently rubbing against the still half asleep Pixel intentionally as Lily grinned. PIxel laughed and hid a blush as she stepped back. "Going to the pool Lily?" asked PIxel as she sat back down and stuck a fork into her pancakes again. "Mhmm!" replied Lily, a smile on her face. Lily leaned down over the counter in front of Pixel and looked into her eyes, smiling. "Want to go PIx-pix?" asked Lily warmly with a cute happy expression on her face. Pixel chuckled and shook her head. "If you look like that, who can resist?" she said, veiling the true meaning behind how she phrased her comment. "Yay!" yelled Lily and she pulled Pixel out of the seat and in the direction of the pool. 

Lily pulled Pixel along behind her by having PIxel's wrist grasped firmly in her hand and lead them both through the lobby, past Jerry sitting next to Shawn, Hank sipping his morning tea, and the passed out and shirtless Incubus laying spread-eagle on the tile floor. As Pixel followed Lily, she intentionally stepped lightly on the Incubus's tail, knowing it would wake him up almost immediately but by the time he did wake up, Lily and she would already be in the pool. A very pissed off sounding groan came from Akio, the Incubus on the floor, as Lily spoke sweetly "We need to get you changed first~!!. Pixel nodded and giggled as she passed through the lobby door and glanced back, seeing the Incubus jump to his feet and inhale to unleash an absolute volley of annoyance and anger at whoever stepped on his tail. Lily giggled as she pulled her friend into the changing rooms, passing a very naked Tasha who was playing with herself like she normally does in the morning. Lily spun to face Pixel as the latter entered the shower behind Lily. The succubus had a very devilish smirk on her face all of a sudden causing Pixel's eyebrow to raise and a sense of anticipation and excitement to course through Pixel. Pixel immediately blushed and thought to herself "What is this sexy...cute...beautiful..," she shook her head "succubus thinking? She looks so devilish...but sexy..and irresistible.." Lily giggled and stepped behind Taylor before whispering in her ear "You know I can read your thoughts love~". Pixel jumped at her voice and gave a soft meep at the teeth that very gently grazed her earlobe. Lily placed a very gentle and slow-moving hand on Pixel's right arm as she pulled the brown-headed woman into her arms. "Surprised, PIx-Pix?" asked Lily, a low sexy growl barely showing through her voice.


End file.
